


Best Friends

by Primed58



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primed58/pseuds/Primed58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan thinks to play a prank on Lady Landra, but finds the tables turned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece as a challenge from Retln8 and ahlewis32 as a list of characters was given and we ranked them by preference in three catagories. Dairren is not a favorite character for me, he came in last in all catagories listed, hence here is my "Friendship" story for Dairren

Spring was upon them; the fresh smell of tilled soil, longer days, warmer nights, and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland’s annual salon. The party of the season for most of the local nobility, high ranking nobles from as far as the capitol in Denerim would be arriving and staying for days

He would have gladly stayed abed claiming to be indisposed but his parents were not patient with his occasional lapse in manners, especially as it would affect other noble houses. He was to be placed on display for every eligible daughter in the land and he would have to be polite, courtly and solicitous of their every simpering need. 

Aedan was not even remotely interested in marriage, at least not yet. His older brother Fergus had married early and quickly had a fine son, so he saw no reason to make the same swift dash to matrimony and responsibility. 

Aedan knew he could delay the day no farther when a timid knock heralded the servants bringing breakfast and setting about preparing his bath. He was dismayed at the clothing his mother, Maker bless her, had chosen for him; a blue and gold doublet made of satin and fine linen, he buried his face in his hands and groaned aloud.

“I’m sorry your Lordship, is there something wrong?” He lifted his head up to observe one of the elven servants waiting anxiously, holding the offending cloth. He was a wonderful tailor, quite skilled with leather and Aedan would have appreciated something more practical. The servant, Cirrol, had been with the family for many years, primarily as tailor as well as running the laundry.

“I would prefer my leather breeches, Cirrol.” Aedan remarked, and as expected got a horrified look from Cirrol, who would never think to go against the wishes of his mother and father. Aedan stood, taking the doublet. “Don’t worry; I will wear it, if only for today.” Aedan reassured Cirrol, before ushering everyone out so he could bathe in peace.

The only consolation to this wretched day was the opportunity to spend some time with his friend Dairren Loren, son to his mother’s good friend Lady Landra and her husband Bann Loren. He was, as always, a good source of stories, with a quick sense of humor and detested these parties as much as he did. Perhaps they could devise a way to skip out on some of the gathering.

Dairren, with his family, arrived just after breakfast. Aedan quickly appropriated his friend and the two disappeared into the study. Aedan had discovered a book hidden in the very back on a dusty shelf that was tantalizing and had many drawings showing the female form as well as copulating in various positions that had left Aedan hard and wanting after looking through it the first time. He was sure the castle tutor, Aldous, was not aware the book was even in the room; otherwise it surely would not have been left where he could find it.

Dairren pretended indifference at first, but being in the same style of form fitting trousers as Aedan, it was impossible not to tell that he was affected. He chuckled, turning the pages to even more exotically drawn pictures, both of them blushing like school boys but unable to stop looking.

It was almost time for the evening meal, so Aedan closed the book, and slipped it into his doublet. Dairren was still blushing as they “adjusted” themselves and made to walk out of the study. Lady Landra was walking into the library which separated the study from the main inner court. Dairren groaned, and Aedan pasted on his most polite smile, hoping to breeze right by her and make their escape.

Lady Landra had other ideas; wearing a gown of salmon colored satin that clung to her figure and seemed more revealing as it matched her skin so well. Dairren was covering his eyes and Aedan found himself the object of her scrutiny as she ran a fingernail up his chest enticingly.

“Where have you two been? I have simply been looking everywhere for you!” She smiled and leaned towards Aedan, her breasts brushing his chest and it was then he could smell the distinct odor of alcohol on her breath. Aedan looked for help from Dairren.

“Come mother, we should retire to the Dining hall; I believe the Teyrn has requested Aedan’s presence in the main gallery.” He took his mother’s arm gently, but firmly and attempted to guide her out of the reach of his friend before she truly embarrassed all of them.

Aedan smiled gratefully at Dairren as he led a sputtering Lady Landra from the room, Dairren rolled his eyes and shook his head before disappearing out the door. One good thought, the old harpy had rid him of his rather obvious erection.

He had a wicked thought then; a joke especially for Lady Landra. He didn’t quite understand why his mother was such good friends with the notorious woman, her drinking and indulgences were always a topic of conversation behind her back. If he could slip the rather provocative book into the salon without anyone being aware, perhaps even orchestrating getting Lady Landra to present it for discussion; that would be entertaining! 

Waiting until after supper, Aedan slipped into the main gallery where they would have dancing, discussions and readings, Aedan found a chair next to the table holding bottles of wine and attempted to take possession when his mother strode in, followed closely by his father Bryce.

“There you are dear!” She placed both hands on his shoulders and held him for review even though he towered over her. “You look marvelous darling!” Aedan leaned in and kissed her proffered cheek and she smiled as Bryce rested his hands on her shoulders, both of them beaming at him.

“I am glad you approve,” he answered. “I thought everyone would be back by now.” He looked around but no others were about.  


“Most stopped to change after supper; Lady Landra is on her way with Dairren, and should be here shortly, in fact, don’t sit there dear, you know she prefers that seat.” His father cleared his throat with a small cough and steered his mother away as guests began to arrive.

Aedan stayed near the chair until Dairren had seated Lady Landra and took himself to a nearby corner. Aedan caught his eye and smiled wickedly, Dairren was shaking his head, indicating his disapproval, but Aedan waved him off, determined in his course. He offered Lady Landra a glass of wine and as he served her he placed the book on the table, just in her reach. When he stood again, he joined Dairren, smiling while Dairren scowled his displeasure.

Several of the daughters arrived in a waggle of skirts and giggles, distracting the entire room for a moment, Aedan groaned when they headed his way. He glanced for a way out but saw his father watching him, so he smiled, kissed hands, and offered to dance with one as music began playing. None of the girls caught his eye, too young and frivolous for his tastes, however the youngest daughter of South Reach was beautiful and didn’t prattle on as much as the others, so off they swirled on the dance floor.

Aedan could not remember the girl’s name right off, and he wasn’t really listening to her as he watched Lady Landra speaking quite animatedly with the swinging of arms and the slosh of wine from her glass. Her loud laughter could be heard over the music. Aedan held his breath when she reached for the book. He turned his partner again so as to keep moving, but never losing sight of Lady Landra.

When Lady Landra looked at the cover of the book, she smiled, and glanced his way and winked. He was not as clever as he had thought; he mused, when Lady Landra held the book in her lap and allowed conversation to flow. The music ended and Aedan escorted the young girl back to her gaggle of friends only to find Lady Landra just behind him grinning wickedly. 

“I am sure the young ladies would not mind if I appropriated you for this next dance young man?” She whispered as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Dairren was nowhere to be found, and as he took Lady Landra by the waist, she pulled herself in very closely, her breasts plastered against his chest provocatively.

“I want to thank you for your invitation, Aedan; I have been trying all day to get you alone.”  
He smiled, trying to ignore the growing erection caused by her body brushing up against him so intimately.  
“Invitation, my Lady?” He asked politely, desperately hoping he could figure out how to get away from her without offending her or his parents in the process.  


“Don’t be coy, the book The Art of Passionate Love, is a particular favorite of mine, how sweet of you to bring it to me.” Her hands began exploring his back and his face grew hot with embarrassment even as his cock responded. 

Grimly, he willed his body to ignore her hands and breasts, cursing Dairren for abandoning him, even if Dairren had warned him of a problem. He spotted Dairren near the side entrance, watching him and his mother, a curious look on his face, half embarrassed and half curious. Aedan found himself sweating from the exertion of ignoring Lady Landra’s exploring touch, he was no saint, but he had no interest in bedding a woman old enough to be his mother, at least that was what he kept telling himself.

“Come now, I am sure you can join me in my room after the family has retired dear Aedan.” Lady Landra purred into his ear. He caught Dairren’s attention as he swung Lady Landra near his friend’s location near the door and Dairren gestured for him to meet him outside the hall.

“My apologies, Lady Landra, but Dairren and I already have plans.” He looked towards where Dairren was seen leaving the gallery and then he looked back to Lady Landra, who had not let go of his hand once they reached her seat. Her brows shot up and her hand covered her mouth as she gasped.

“Oh dear, and here I thought Dairren was barking up the wrong tree, so to speak.” She smiled and Aedan was confused; barking up what tree he wondered?

“Well, thank you for the dance My Lady.” Aedan frowned when she chuckled upon releasing him and he made his way to the door before anyone else could appropriate him.

Dairren was waiting outside, leaning against the stone wall, one foot across the other, arms crossed and his head bowed, his face completely obscured in shadow. Aedan came to stand next to him, looking up at the stars overhead as he also leaned against the wall.

“Well that was not what I was expecting.” Aedan chuckled, shaking his head then brushing back his hair as it fell across his eyes. “Thank the Maker you gave me a reason to leave, otherwise the tryst she was attempting to arrange would have been very embarrassing.”

“You don’t get, it do you?” Dairren asked angrily, pushing away from the wall and pacing in front of Aedan.  


“Get what” Aedan asked, thoroughly confused as to why Dairren would be unhappy with him. Dairren stopped pacing and grabbed Aedan at the back of his neck and swooped in for a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into Aedan’s mouth as Dairren crushed him to his chest. His mind was screaming “What the ….” but his body reacted, feeling Dairren’s hard cock grinding against his growing erection.

Dairren pulled away, leaving them both breathless, one of his hands still holding Aedan’s neck.

“You are my best friend, Aedan.” Aedan could only nod in the affirmative as he tried to collect himself, not moving away, Dairren noted with satisfaction. Aedan was gripped into a strong embrace, which he returned, feeling a stirring in his heart for the man who had always been there for him. “We will always be that to each other.” With that last remark Dairren walked away towards the guest and family wing.

Later that evening, long after everyone had retired, Dairren lay on his bed, unable to sleep, wondering what Aedan thought about the kiss he had impulsively given. At the creak of his door he sat up, the sheet falling away from his muscled chest as Aedan came inside and shut the door. He was only wearing breeches, no boots or shirt. Dairren was mesmerized; unable to move as Aedan removed his breeches and slipped under the sheets. Their legs entwined and Aedan drew him in, whispering in his ear when he was drawn closer by the firm grasp to the back of his neck.

“Best friends.”


End file.
